Dawn is a person in her own right!
by jessielou
Summary: Dawn decides that she wants to be the main star of the show and decides to get rid of the others.
1. Chapter One Bye Bye Buffy

Disclaimer: The characters in this do not belong to me no matter how much I wish I came up with them .

Chapter One 

Dawn smiled and slowly began to walk out of Sunnydale. She'd had it with this dump, her work her was done. No longer was she the young bratty sister of Buffy Summers. No, now she was a person in her own right, a person who had unfortunately had to murder the entire Scooby gang. But hey, she was doing the world a favour. I mean if you were really to think about it, the whole of the Scooby gang were corrupt and evil. Well with the exception of her lovely Xander. No his leaving Anya at the isle was a good thing. Dawn had know at the time that Xander was doing it for her just waiting for her to grow up. And hey everybody knows in these crazy programmes you go upstairs as one person and return as another more attractive an older person. Hey in her case she'd just appeared. Ah she cast her mind back to the eradication of the Scooby Gang.

It was a dark stormy night in Sunnydale much like all the other nights there. Buffy was patrolling the cemetery when she heard a sound. Her slayer instincts allowed her to turn quickly and almost but not quite stake her sister Dawn. She gave her a disapproving frown. "Dawn how many times do I have to tell you it's no safe for you to be out a night time. You're far to young and innocent to be involved in a major plot yet. You've had your fair share for this year and all the fans know I'm the main star. Now run along home." She flicked her hair back into place and re-applied her lip gloss. Dawn sniggered. "Oh Buffy you'll never learn." The slayer turned round and looked surprised at the fact her sister had not done as she was told and returned home. She also looked surprised at the fact her sister was holding a gun to her head. However before she was able to do anything Dawn had blown her away. "Try and make a come-back from that one you bitch." She laughed and wiped the blood stains from off her clothes. "Crap that was my favourite pair of trousers." Dawn knew that even the best plans sometimes had flaws and that had been one of them. Still at least Buffy was out of the way. No more having her telling her off and what to do and who to see and when to be in. I mean it wasn't like she was the best role model in the world. She slayed vamps and demons and was sleeping with Spike. No social services would definitely have agreed with her. Especially in Sunnydale where they took all things to the extremes. No Dawn could walk away and pretend she had been in bed all night. She could cry and look shocked when the police told her of Buffy's death. In fact shocked was the best kind of facial expression she could do. The next person she would have to get rid of was Willow. She couldn't have that cow working out that it was her that had killed Buffy. No she would find some other way. A more interesting way to get rid of Willow. Yes she had felt slightly disappointed at the crap death of Buffy. But hey, it was glaringly obvious that this was being written by someone new. The later chapters would improve. Well they had better anyway.


	2. Reactions

Chapter Two - The Reactions People Have

Dawn woke up in a bright and sunny mood. She reflected on the previous nights work and frowned. It really had been a bad way for Buffy to leave the show. I mean being shot, wasn't really the kind of death a slayer expected. Well it would have to do. She stared into the mirror and looked at her perfect reflection. She didn't even look as if she had been to bed. Every piece of hair sat in perfect position and there wasn't even a blemish on her face. Yes she felt truly happy. Her happy thoughts were disrupted by a loud banging at the door.

As per usual it was Willow who got to the door first. She had expected it to be Buffy back from her long night out but thinking about it she realised it was a stupid idea, Buffy had a key and even if she had left it she would have found some other way in. Willow quickly preformed a little spell to make her self look good, just in case it was anyone attractive at the door. It wasn't instead she was face to face with two police men. She sighed and looked them up and down. "May we come in?"

By the time Dawn made it downstairs the policemen were sat on the sofa. She could tell they had already told Willow about Buffy from the stern look on her face. "So you have no idea who would want to do this to Miss Summers then?" Willow shook her head from side to side. Dawn could tell she was trying to hide her anger from them. "And who might this be?" One of the policemen turned to look at Dawn while the other continued to look at Willow's chest until he felt a sharp pain in his head which made him stop. Willow looked up at Dawn and did her "desperate to protect you but we must further the story line" face. "Dawnie" She said in the condescending tone that Dawn hated. " Dawnie I've got some really bad news." Dawn stared hard at Willow " What is it?" Dawn of course knowing the answer waiting impatiently as Willow searched for the words. " It's Buffy she's.......somebody.....she's been killed." Dawn pulled her "I can't believe this has happened who would do such a thing face . It must have been good because Willow ran forward and hugged her hard. "God she's crushing me I can't breath" Thought Dawn she gave a sob but only for effect. Although this was fun Dawn knew that telling the rest of the Scooby Gang would be better so she decided to skip a few scenes ahead. (It's one of those cool things you can do on TV when you're bored.)

The Scooby Gang sat around the table in the magic box. Dawn wondered how the magic box kept going. There were never any customers in it and on the rare occasion there were people never purchased that much. It wasn't surprising really. The stock was shoddy and Anya was rude to everyone. Hell why hadn't anyone reported them. And just how had Anya managed to get American citizenship, hadn't she been a vengeance daemon for a gazillion years. As Dawn was pondering these questions the Scooby Gang prepared for what Willow had to say. Heck everyone knew it was important, Giles was there and he only did guest appearances for very special events. "Guys I don't know how to say this. It's Buffy she's been...killed" Dawn sat and watched the reactions from each person. Xander, the manly hunk, stood up and went mad. "Who did this I'll kill them I'll ripped their hearts out." He lunged for the nearest weapon. Spike did his angst ridden face and shrugged. "She's a slayer it wasn't like she was going to live forever. He then proceeded to push Xander against the wall as he tried and failed to punch him. " It must have been the bunnies that did it they're evil you know. They look all cute and innocent but I see the evil looks in their eyes EVIL I tell you" Everyone stopped and looked at Anya who pulled her cute, "I don't understand these kind of things so I'll try and say something funny and cute to get rid of the tension" face. And Giles well Giles took his glasses off and chewed the end. He got up and sat down and eventually said. " This is terrible how..why? I need a cup of tea and then... then I'll look in my books." Dawn frowned yet again she was being ignored even with Buffy dead she somehow managed to stay the centre of attention. How unfair. No Dawn thought I won't kill Willow next I'll kill Giles.

Giles was busy looking at his books. He had been left with Dawn while the others had run off to preform some task which needed them all. He sat chewing his glasses staring into space. To anyone looking at him it might look like he was trying to decipher some ancient text but he wasn't. Instead he was thinking about Buffy. Now he definitely wouldn't get to do the Buffy and Giles make out thing. This really annoyed him Dawn was too young for him, Willow well she just didn't like him and Anya was just to weird. So what was really left for him in Sunnydale. I mean people might get strange ideas about him hanging around with a group of kids. Before he could just say that he was Buffy's watcher and that would wash. But now it would just look like he was sad and couldn't make friends his own age. What a scary thought he would finally have to find a real job and real friends. Oh well at least he had made enough money doing this to pull off a few bad T.V programs back in England.

Dawn stood on the stairs in the magic box preparing to kill Giles. For a while now she had been learning transforming spells from Willow. She had managed to persuade Willow that she wanted to be just like her but not quite as powerful. Once she had heard the not so powerful bit she had been happy to teach Dawn. And now Dawn was preparing to use her powers. "Stupid spell and silly words turn this nerd into a pile of words." At first nothing happened, then slowly Giles began to change, his glasses fell to the floor and Dawn gleefully stood on them. "Bye bye Rupert Giles bye bye" She let a little giggle slip out and picked up the object Giles had turned into. "A cheap romantic novel. Really Giles I thought you would at least be the Oxford Dictionary." She tossed the book in the bin the title page fell open revealing the name "The Coffee Lovers" Dawn then proceeded to sweep the shards of glass up. As she walked out of the door she threw the shards down the drain. "There we go nothing left"


	3. Willow Oh Willow

Dawn had already got rid of two of her worst enemies. Her sister Buffy had been the first closely followed by Giles. Now all she had to do was get rid of Willow, Spike and Anaya. Then at last she and Xander could ride off into the sunset together. However saying it was easier than doing it. Willow was a master of magic and Dawn new that in order to kill her she would have to be fast. A gun just wouldn't do Willow justice. No it needed to be something more elaborate. She would electrocute her, yes Willow was always messing about on her computer. All Dawn needed to do was learn a bit about mechanics, which on a TV programme like this took a matter of minutes. Yes, she smiled to herself once she got rid of Willow the rest would fall easily.  
Xander Harris walked into the magic box expecting to see Giles. All he saw was a mess and an empty shop. He called for Giles a few times but after no reply he cautiously edged his way into the shop. Xander loved moments like this where he could show off the vague bits of military knowledge that he had managed to retain. The only problem was that he normally managed to goof them up around other people. Especially Anaya, who at the moment he was trying to woo back. He had been stupid to leave her at the alter. Who else was he going to find that would love him for who he was? Well apart from the other strange demon women he seemed to attract. Xander thought about this for a while the only non demon girl he had managed to attract had been Cordy. And lets face it although she had no demon DNA sometimes, especially when she was in a bad mood, she acted like she did. Xander pondered about Cordy for a while, hadn't she gone of to LA or something. He didn't care it wasn't like she wrote or anything. She was probably going out with some really rich guy now shopping in nice shops holding elaborate parties. He scolded himself Xander was perfectly happy where he was. Oh yeah where was Giles?  
Dawn had managed to gain a few moments alone with Willow's computer. Now all she needed to do was to re wire the thing and wait for Willow to use it. No one would ever expect that Dawn would have done it. After all she hardly spent anytime at school and when she was there she was either being chased by some monster or standing round in the corridor talking to people that she assumed where her friends. But as in all these moments Dawn had a long wait on her hands. Xander running through the door distracted her from her thoughts. He looked tense and worried, if she had her way she would sort him out. Xander looked around hurriedly. "Dawn have you seen Willow or any one else who might know what to do in a stressful situation." Dawn got up trying to look seductive, but just managed to trip over her feet. Xander laughed. If it had been anyone else Dawn would have killed them right there and then but it was Xander and so forgave him. "Can't I help you Xander? I'm sure whatever it is we can sort it out together." Xander seemed to have ignored this comment and continued to look around for Willow. After a few minutes she appeared from upstairs. Seeing the worried look on Xander's face she rushed down. "What's happened Xander? Is there some kind of demon terrorizing the neighbour hood? A curse on one of our friends? No donuts left at the pastry shop." At the last comment Xander seemed to stop and ponder. "Damn guys that's what you sent me out to do I forgot the donuts." Willow looked less than amused but what more could she expect from a mere mortal like Xander. She could never personally see why Buffy had kept him on the team, all he could do was get caught or cause more of a problem. In fact without Xander Willow could have had the best season finally ever by destroying the world. And now he had turned up yet again to uniform them of some problem. "It's Giles I went to the Magic Box and he'd gone. It looked like there had maybe been a struggle. The only thing I could find was this crappy romance story." Willow sighed, at last she would really be the star of the show, the only person ever really holding her back, apart from Buffy, had been Giles. Only he knew how powerful she had become. To be quite frankly she didn't care where Giles was, as long as he didn't come back. But for appearances sake she needed to at least pretend she cared and was willing to try and find him. "Let's go back to the magic box and look for clues. Dawnie you stay here where it's safe." Dawn grimaced; she was always the one who was forced to stay at home. "I've got a better idea." Xander piped up. Everybody turned to stare at him. Normally Xander's ideas were rubbish and this one would probably prove to be no different. "I'll call Anaya and we'll go to the Magic Box to look for clues. You and Dawn stay her and check out that book on the internet. Perhaps it's some vital clue." For a while everyone stared at Xander. He had actually come out with a semi good idea. Although everybody knew that he just wanted to get some time alone with Anaya. Willow smiled, "That's a great idea Xander. You guys go to the Magic Box and I'll stay here and look for information on the net." That would at least save her the effort of pretending to care. She could type away on her chat rooms while she made Dawn go upstairs and do some menial task. They would never know, the only one of them who knew anything about the net was Dawn and she would be out of the way. "I'll just get searching then." Willow reached out for her lap top and began to type. But before she knew it she felt a sharp pain surged through her. 


	4. Xander and Spike?

Disclaimer: None of the people or places belongs to me.  
  
Xander stood staring at the pile of ash that had once been his best friend Willow. He could now no longer stop the urge to sneeze. As he did bits of Willow scattered about the room. Dawn, he had to pretend to care, burst suddenly into tears. She of course knew exactly what had happened, for it had been her who had caused the computer to short circuit. What she didn't know was that Xander was secretly pleased, for he now knew that he was the undisputed leader of the Scooby gang. Of course there was still Anya and Spike but technically speaking they weren't Scooby members. Oh yeah and there was Dawn. Xander looked down at her and suddenly felt a rush of guilt. Throughout all this he had totally ignored her. Dawn had been the one who had been there for him throughout. Dawn had been the one who had developed a teenage crush on him. Oh if only she were older and Anya. Why oh why did she get into all his thoughts. No matter what he did he could never escape her. It was probably his punishment for jilting her at the aisle. Still it would have been even worse to marry her with doubts. Wouldn't it? He was no longer so sure; if only she hadn't slept with Spike then everything would be so much clearer.  
  
Dawn had grown impatient of waiting for Xander to make his move. She reached over and grabbed hold of his waist. Poor Xander, who had not been expecting this, fell back. Dawn pounced on top of him. She could no longer hold back her delight, smiled from ear to ear. This disturbed Xander greatly and he nervously tried to remove the teenage girl. Dawn however was having none of it and hung on with glee. Finally, she thought, Xander and I can be together. Xander however had other ideas. Dawn was cute and all but she was only a kid. And besides what would Anya think? It was surely just the stress of the situation that had made Dawn do this. Or perhaps, Xander thought, another strange spell had been placed over the women of Sunnydale. Right now they were fighting in their droves to get to him. That had been one of Xander's better moments. As he was daydreaming Dawn moved in for a kiss. Xander caught off guard was unable to do anything to stop her.  
  
Right on cue Anya walked in. Perhaps if she had been anyone else she might have been shocked by what she saw. But by now Anya had grown accustomed to the strange goings on in Sunnydale. Anya stared for a while, not really sure what to do for the best. She coughed, not so slightly. This had to be Xander's way of getting back at her for sleeping with Spike. Still, thought Anya, she had got herself a far better catch. Poor Xander had ended up with bratty Dawn. From the sofa Xander looked up, bright red with embarrassment. Dawn looked up with anger. Whenever she thought something might happen between her and Xander, Anya ruined it. Well not this time! Dawn was determined to keep Xander and no one, not even Anya could stop her.  
  
"Well Xander I think I'll just leave you and Dawn alone for a while." Anya didn't even try to hold the amusement from her face. After all why should she be nice to him? All he'd ever done was caused her pain. But still there was a tiny bit of her that felt a twinge of jealousy. What on earth did Dawn have that she didn't? If Xander were to come back grovelling on his knees with a dozen red roses, a new house, some chocolates, a car and various other things, she would willingly take him back. As Xander pathetically threw Dawn to the floor as Anya turned to leave the room. "Wait Anya please, it wasn't like that! It's a spell or something. Dawn just couldn't resist me." Anya snorted and turned to look at Xander. "Don't be stupid Xander. It's okay I know you were just trying to get back at me. But really could you have not chosen a better candidate." Xander smiled nervously. How was he meant to play this? If he said he wasn't trying to get back at her she would think he didn't care, but if he said he was she would mock his choice of girl. "Well the thing is Anya; I was trying to get back at you but...." He paused. God why hadn't he thought out the reply properly. "Spike was unavailable today so I settled for Dawn." Stupid, stupid boy he thought as the words came out of his mouth. Now she would not only think he was an idiot for getting off with Dawn, but she would think he was gay and that he fancied Spike." At any moment now he was waiting for the laughter.  
He slowly opened his eyes and stared at both Anya and Dawn. But the laughter never came. Dawn sat down and began to sob. Xander guessed that it was because he's been mean and Anya took him by the arm and lead him to the couch. "So the reason you left me was because you were in love with Spike?" Xander panicked. How had he got himself into this situation? He needn't have worried Dawn was about to sort it out for him. 


End file.
